


Chocobo and His Chocobean(s)

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [24]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, older! prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 9





	Chocobo and His Chocobean(s)

  
  


“Papa!” Your daughter giggled, her blonde hair streaming behind her like a banner as she ran up to her father. A smile split your face as she launched herself into Prompto’s arms, laughing uncontrollably as she latched onto him.

“Hey there, Chocobean,” the gunslinger chuckled, holding your daughter close. You watched the two with a smile, chin resting in the palm of your hand. Just a few years ago, you never thought that you and Prompto would be  _ here _ , living in Insomnia with your daughter. Ever since Noct had brought the dawn back and had taken his rightful place as king, life had been a dream. After finding out you were pregnant shortly after the dawn, everything had progressed very quickly. Prompto had always wanted to marry you -- preferably before you two started a family -- but when Noct had come back and they were to leave for the city the next day, that plan was quickly scrapped. Neither of you knew whether he would be coming back or not. And by the end of the first month after the sun returned, you and the king’s best friend were wed.

Now, you watched Prompto with his carbon-copy, happier now than you had ever been before. When Solis had been born -- gods, has it already been five years? -- you had known immediately that she would look exactly like her father, and turns out you had been right. She had his bright blond hair and blue-violet eyes -- even had a light dusting of freckles over her cheeks.

“Papa, come play with me!” Solis squealed as Prompto attacked her with kisses. Just watching them caused you to squint -- it was too much like looking into direct sunlight.

“In a little bit, Chocobean,” Prompto’s voice was level, and Solis used her trump card -- the signature Argentum pout. But her father had long since gotten used to it -- he did it to you whenever he wanted something, too -- and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t worry. I promise, I’ll play with you soon. I just need to talk to Mama for a second, ‘kay?”

Solis’s pout never left her lips as Prompto set her down, making his way towards you. He wrapped you in his arms, noses touching and breaths mingling together.

“Hey, Sunshine,” you cooed, arms coming to rest on your husband’s shoulders. Prompto hummed as he slouched slightly, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth. A giggle escaped your lips at his display of affection. “Good day, I take it?”

“One of the best,” he muttered. His lips captured yours in a proper kiss, smiling against yours.

“Hope you’re ready for it to get better.”

***

“I never asked, how were you today?” Prompto’s arms wrapped around your middle, pulling you into his chest. His nose nuzzled against your neck, and his lips grazed your skin. The feel of his breath against your skin sent a shiver down your spine.

“We were good,” you smiled. You felt his chest puff out before he sighed against your shoulder.

“That’s good…” Prompto’s forehead found its place on your shoulder as his arms tightened around you. Shaking your head at your cuddlebug of a husband, you continued working on dinner -- Peppery Daggerquill Rice. After having begged Ignis for the recipe years back, you really only make it for special occasions, such as today. Knowing the blond behind you, he probably thought that it was because it was Father’s Day. Oh, how wrong he would be…

“Dinner’s almost ready, Sunshine. Could you go get Sol?” you asked. Prompto groaned, wanting nothing more than to keep holding you, but untangled himself regardless. He knew better than most anyone how much your daughter loved spicy foods -- no doubt because of her father. You plated the food, balancing three plates in your arms.  _ Thank the Six I used to work at a diner, _ you thought as you made your way to the dining table. Seconds later, Prompto appeared with Solis on his shoulders, the two smiling broadly.

“Ready to eat, you two?” Not like you had to ask, as both quickly took their seats. Shaking your head and smiling to yourself, you took your own seat -- across from Prompto and to Solis’s right.

Dinner was filled with chatter, from Prompto telling you two about his day, to Solis chattering animatedly about school. Before you knew it, all three of you had finished your food. You were standing in the kitchen and washing the dishes when you felt a tug on your shirt. Looking down into bright blue-violet hues, you smiled. Solis motioned for you to crouch down, and you did. She cupped her small hands around your ear.

“Can I show Papa now?” she whispered, causing you to smile. You nodded quickly, watching as her face was split with a brilliant smile before she raced to her room. Prompto watched her, brows furrowed in confusion as his eyes met yours. But you refused to clarify, and heard your daughter’s footsteps as she flew down the stairs.

“Papa, Papa! Look!” she jumped around excitedly, a piece of paper in her hands and a smile on her face. “Happy Father’s Day, Papa!”

You finished wiping off the last dish and dried off your hands, walking into the living room to watch the gunslinger’s reaction. The tender smile on his face as he took Solis’s drawing made your heart melt on the spot as you leaned against the doorframe. Blue-violet eyes scanned over the drawing -- the four figures that stood in front of a big house. His smile fell slightly as realization hit him. Four figures?

Face screwed up in confusion, Prompto’s eyes lifted to yours, taking in your relaxed smile but still getting no answer. Instead, he turned to his daughter.

“Who’s this?” he asked, pointing at the smallest figure. He was nearly blinded by her smile.

“My baby brother!”

***

“(Y/n)?” Prompto’s voice was uncertain as he approached you. He was coming towards you slowly, as if you were a wild beast. Arms outstretched, his fingers finally curled around your forearms, eyes pleading with you for an answer. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

Giving him your brightest smile, you threw your arms around him, a laugh bubbling from your throat when he stumbled backwards a few steps. He was quick to regain his balance, calloused hands gripping your waist.

“I hope you wanted more than one kid, Sunshine,” you laughed, bringing his face to yours. His eyes were wide, and he almost looked …  _ scared _ . Pressing a kiss to his nose, you whispered, “Happy Father’s Day, Prompto.”


End file.
